The light of a demon(ness)
by CrustyWafflez
Summary: A story where Naruto meets the kyuubi, who turns out to be a girl, who is in love with him. He discovers the village has betrayed him and his clan. Deciding to become a demon he joins kyuubi and recruits anko to the cause of destroying Konoha and bringing peace to the elemental nations using the demon kingdom. AU Dark/naruto, Femkyuubi, Naruto. Read and Review, no flames Rewriten


The village of Konoha. A shining pinnacle in the ninja world. A village of great commerce and trade with a just and kind Hokage. The shinobi of the village were some of the best, loyal to a fault on the most part and willing to do just about anything to preserve the will of fire, the spirit and ideals of the village. The ANBU managed to keep the peace most of the time. They were the elite guardians of the village, the protectors. The village was also the home of the jinchuriki of the kyuubi. The legendary demon of 9 tails. The demon was said to have so much power that it could level mountains and cause tidal waves with a flick of its' tails. That was until it attacked Konoha and the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze sealed it into a newborn child, sacrificing his own life to do so.

This child was the unfortunate Naruto Uzumaki. He was an orphan who's only real friends were the current Hokage, Sarutobi and two ramen stand owners, Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku.  
>Now at 6 years old Narutos' living conditions were abysmal at best. He had trouble buying food from shops because the villagers refused to sell food to "demons". They all saw him as the demon he held and not as the young boy he truly was. To make matters worse Naruto was never told that he held the Kyuubi because if he knew and the younger generations were told, the prejudice towards him might increase, this was the view of the third hokage anyway, and the reason a law was in place that stopped Naruto from knowing why he was hated.<p>

The worst however was the beatings and "fox hunts". The villagers would gang up together. Usually led by some drunks who had lost their families in the attack, and they would chase him. They would chase him all over Konoha and he never got any help until the very end. No ANBU came to his aid normally. There were a couple incidents where a cat masked ANBU had helped him and saved him but that one only appeared from time to time. Sometimes there would be a dog masked ANBU, but that one was bad, he would sometimes lead the mobs to him, even taking part in his beatings from time to time. But he had disappeared for some time now, for that Naruto was thankful to Kami.

Now, he was lying in an alleyway. Bloody and beaten with multiple kunai stuck in his body. He had been caught off guard this time. He was dragged in an alleyway and shoved against a wall so he couldn't see who beat him. They broke most of his bones and eventually he blacked out.

Naruto awoke in a sewer. He was quite surprised. Normally he'd wake up in the hospital and the Hokage would talk to him about what happened.

"…. They must have thrown me down here to stop Jiji from finding me….sigh…. may as well find a way out" commented Naruto as he started to walk throughout the passageways.

**"Hello, Naruto. How…..pleasant it is for you to finally come here and visit me" **Boomed a malicious masculine voice, Naruto could hear a strange tone to it, almost, affectionate in a twisted sort of way.

"Who's there?" Shouted Naruto. "How do you know my name! Show yourself!"

**"Hehehe…. I would Naruto, but I can't. If you want to meet me you'll have to walk on. Don't worry, I'll guide you! Just follow the sound of my voice." **Replied the voice, no longer sounding so dark but more, helpful for lack of a better term. A low humming tune began to echo down the passages of the tunnels. Naruto looked around a bit before deciding the direction the noise was coming from and walked on.

A few minutes later he noticed the tunnels seemed to be getting brighter, however the light wasn't white or fluorescent yellow, it was becoming a pale pinkish red. Shrugging the weird lighting off he walked on.

He finally emerged in a large cavern, the water here seemed to be a bit deeper as well. All along the sides of the cavern were more tunnels leading off to somewhere. What interested him most though was the large cage in the middle of the cavern, where the humming was coming from.

He squinted a bit, making out the shape of what could only be described as an enormous fox like creature with 9 tails.

**"Ahh, glad to see you finally made it. I suppose you're wondering where you are" **Said the creature as it stopped humming, finally noticing Naruto.

"Yea, where am I? Who or what are you?" Asked Naruto, his voice with a slight edge of fear but mostly the childish curiosity that he always had about more or less everything.

**"Ha, at least you aren't a completely arrogant brat. Asking questions with a decent amount of recpect and at least nicely too." **Replied Kyuubi. **"As for where you are, this is your mind. I would like you to remain quiet till I have finished explaining everything" **The creature said quickly, seeing that Naruto was about to ask another question.

**"I suppose I should start at the beginning. I am Kyuubi. Unlike what you have been told in your lessons, the Fourth was not able to kill me. He did the next best thing though. He sealed me in a new born child. The child is you." **

Naruto gasped, his childlike mind beginning to understand the reason for his torturous treatment in the village.

"So, you're the reason that everyone hates me and wants me gone?" Asked Naruto, his voice beginning to crack and break.

**"Unfortunately, yes." **Sighed the Kyuubi. It had watched the young boy from an early age and was rather sorry for the abysmal treatment of him. Not even the worst demons in the realms of Makai (demon realm) would treat their or any children that badly.

"Why did you do it?" Asked Naruto, his voice hardening. "WHY DID YOU ATTACK KONOHA?" He screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

**"I DIDN'T HAVE ANY CONTROL OVER MY ATTACK ON KONOHA, MADARA UCHIHA CONTROLLED ME WITH HIS DAMNED SHARINGAN" **Yelled back the Kyuubi.

Naruto instantly sobered up and stopped crying. His anger vanishing as he realized that the kyuubi may be innocent.

**"I've seen how they treat you outside… and I can tell you that from now on I am going to try to take care of you. I know you want to become a great ninja, I can train you, if you'll let me" **

At the prospect of training Naruto brightened up almost instantly.

"So you'd train me and everything? You'd help me with life and tests and stuff?"

**"Yes kit, I would. After all, you are my container and I don't want a weak container. I want you to be strong and show the world what a Jinchuriki can do!" **Said Kyuubi enthusiastically, the idea of training Naruto into a decent container would take a lot of work, but would be a fun and interesting challenge.

"Thank you kyuubi-san! I'll do the best I can!"

Naruto looked around. "Is there a way I can change the mindscape? It looks very bad and if you're going to teach me we should have a nicer area to train and talk."

The kyuubi stared at Naruto in surprise. It hadn't expected it's container to care much about its wellbeing. **"Well, this ****_is _****you mindscape, just think of how you want it to look and it will change." **

With that, Naruto closed his eyes in concentration, the ground began to rumble and the sides of the tunnels collapsed before disappearing into dust, green grass spread from where Naruto was standing and the bars of the cage around kyuubi disappeared into a swirling mass of purple, moving around kyuubis neck to create an intricate gold and silver collar with the seal kanji on it. Trees sprouted from around them and the sky turned to blue, clouds appeared out of nowhere and a large lake filled itself a few hundred meters from where the two were standing.

As Naruto opened his eyes he saw kyuubi gasping in wonder at the world he had created. Animals could be heard in the trees and a few rabbits were seen hopping around the mindscape.

**"Kit, this is amazing. Thank you for doing this for me." **Whispered the kyuubi in awe. Raising its' paws up it was engulfed in a red flame, the kyuubi shrunk and began to take a more feminine appearance.

As the flames disappeared what Naruto could only describe as a goddess was standing where kyuubi had been. Her long red hair reached halfway down her back with a couple bangs on either side of her face. Her C cup breasts stood out a bit and 9 fluffy silk tails swished behind her. Her ass was perfectly sized and her arms looked strong but not overmuch so. Of course she was wearing a dark blue silk gown that reached down to her feet. The gold and silver collar was now a fashionable choker around her neck, giving her a bit of a wild look.

Kyuubi laughed at the expression of her container before sauntering up to him and closing his mouth gently with her hand.

**"Hehe, kit, I had no idea you would find this form so….. appealing." **Giggled kyuubi.

Naruto snapped out of his stupor, "ahh, what…. Um sorry…." Stuttered Naruto before falling silent.

**"It's fine kit, maybe you could build me a nice house? I do need somewhere to live of course." **

As she finished speaking a small house rose up out of the ground. Kyuubi smiled in gratitude and dragged Naruto inside.

The house was beautiful. It had 5 rooms, the kitchen, living room, bathroom, and two bedrooms on the upper floor as well as a small balcony which connected both rooms.

**"Thank you Naruto" **Said Kyuubi. After 6 years she finally had a nice mindscape to live in and she would definitely pay her container back with training, and if he was more accepting of it, some creative… fun which would come later when he was old enough.

"Um, Kyuubi-chan, (where had that come from?) how do I get out of here?" Asked Naruto timidly. "Not that I don't like being with you, but how do I get back out?"

**"Oh that's easy Naruto, just think of yourself waking up outside and you will." **Said kyuubi before flopping down on the couch next to her.

Naruto began to fade out. **"If you want to come back here! Just think about it before going to sleep or think and ask me to pull you in!" **Heard Naruto just as he faded out into darkness. He timidly opened his eyelids to see the white ceiling on the hospital and the Hokage standing over him.


End file.
